I Love Being Your Bad Girl
by ColtLady
Summary: Smut, plain and simple.


He was mesmerizing. She couldn't say why but he was. He was an enigma to her, a little bit of the past, the present, and the future that she just couldn't ignore. The way he moved seamlessly in and out of her life. He had seen her at her worst, her best, and everywhere in between. No one knew her like Carter Baizen did.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered as he came up behind her. "Wanna dance?" Serena's only reply was to pull him onto the dance floor. The pounding music and two margaritas and three tequila shots propelling her forward.

They were pressed together by the crowd on the dance floor. Carter's arms wound around her waist and Serena threw her arms around his neck. She moved her hips in time with the music and followed her. The perfectly bred Upper East Side gentleman he kept his hands above her ass.

"You look amazing. Blue is really your color." He purred into her ear. His thank you was a quick thrust of her hips forward.

"I wore it just for you." She whispered back pressing her body closer against his. She could feel him growing harder against her abdomen and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as she did. Knowing full well the effect it had on him.

"Shit Serena." His voice was husky and his hands were moving lower. One lightly grazed her ass before returning to its more appropriate position on her lower back. "I thought you were a good girl now." He teased lightly.

Serena smiled up at him softly, giving her best good girl face before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You make good girls go bad and there's nothing I love more then being your bad girl." Carter groaned in the back of his throat as her hand grazed his crotch.

"Let's get out of here, see what develops." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. Serena was sure that a picture of that rather obvious gesture would appear on Gossip Girl within hours but she could care less at this point. Without a word she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the club.

They had no patience to wait for a car service so Carter hailed them a taxi driven by a man named Arthur who was probably a little scandalized by what went on in his backseat.

Once they were settled in the cab and Carter had given the man the address of the Van der Woodsen penthouse Serena was on top of him. She kissed him hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She had never been one for soft kisses and foreplay and Carter was glad to see some things never changed.

His hands slid slowly up her legs and under her skirt. He smirked against her mouth when he realized she had "forgotten" her underwear.

"Laundry day at the Van der Woodsen's." He asked when she moved from his mouth to his neck.

"No, just a little treat for you." She purred against his ear. Carter moved one of his hands between her legs and found her wet and wiling. The cab came to a rather abrupt stop and he threw some bills at the man before following after Serena. He removed his jacket and tried to hide his rather obvious arousal.

In the elevator she attacked him once again, pressing him hard against the wall. He reached behind her knees and lifted her up until her legs were circled around his waist. In most girls being the aggressor would seem desperate or cheap but with Serena it was exciting. She was eager and willing, something Carter had always loved about her.

With a smile and her bottom lip between her teeth Serena sank to her knees and slowly removed him from his pants and boxers. Carter threw his head back as she ran her tongue from the tip to his abdomen. All the while looking up at him with a deliciously innocent look on her face. She circled the head of his penis with her tongue and he groaned. Serena slid her small mouth around him, taking all of him into her mouth and Carter thread his hand through her hair. She slid up and down his length twice while playing with his balls delicately before gently putting him back in his pants.

He groaned in protest then the elevator dinged their arrival at the penthouse apartment. "Seems you have that down to a science. Been practicing?" Carter teased as she pulled him towards her bedroom.

"Hardly, no one around who's worth practicing on." He smiled as she pressed him against her bedroom door with her body. He quickly pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the side. She was naked underneath and he took a moment to admire her.

"Somebody filled out nicely." He said referring to an incident when he had called her flat when she was ten.

"You sound surprised. If I remember right you've seen this before." She replied before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Been working out Baizen?" She asked as she slid the shirt down his well formed arms.

"Getting ready for you baby." He replied lowering his head to suck on her hard nipple. Serena threw her head back and moaned. Carter slowly circled the bud with his tongue as she undid his belt and removed his pants. He moved to other nipple and she stroked his length through his boxers.

Serena moaned louder as he slid his hand down her taut stomach to her clit. He slowly began making small circles. She spread her legs further apart as he began to move faster. Her hand slid into his boxers removing his penis and matching his rhythm with her small hand.

"Carter." She moaned.

"What do you want gorgeous?" His voice was husky and he nibble her earlobe as he slid to fingers inside her.

"Fuck me." He thrust three fingers inside her as she moaned. Her hand was moving faster on his rock hard member.

"Whatever you say." He replied removing his fingers and licking them clean. Serena kissed him hard, turned on tasting herself on his lips. She pulled away and lowered herself to her hands and knees. Carter admired the view before kneeling behind her on the floor.

He teased her entrance slightly with the head of his penis. She bucked her hips back trying to slide him inside her but he was used to her eagerness. He continued to tease her slowly until she was practically whining.

"Carter!" He smirked and slide himself inside her. She moaned and arched her back. He slid in and out slowly as her hips moved with him. She moved her hand down her stomach and ran a finger over her clit as he began to move faster.

"Shit Serena!" Carter exclaimed as he continued to pound into her. He could feel himself getting close, no one could last long fucking the golden girl of the Upper East Side. She was wet and tight and oh so willing.

Serena continued to play with herself as Carter fucked her. Feeling the delicious pressure building in her abdomen. She was almost there when suddenly the door to her room burst open and she looked up to see none other then Dan Humphrey staring at her open mouthed.

Dan opened and closed his mouth at least three times. He was staring at his ex-girlfriend/future step-sister naked on all fours with her hand buried in her pussy being fucked from behind by Carter Baizen. It was enough to leave even Dan speechless.

"Um...Serena...I can see that you're busy...I'll come back later...Carter...um..." He was gone closing the door behind him.

Carter barely lost a second quickly regaining his rhythm. He was fucking her harder then before obviously turned on by the interruption. Serena hated to admit it but being caught was turning her on too. With one last hard thrust she felt her walls begin to tighten and her orgasm left her shaking. Carter soon followed with an exclamation of her name.

He slid out of her and they collapsed on her bed. Sweaty and sated.

"That was kind of awkward." Carter said nuzzling her nose with his.

"It was kind of hot." Serena replied.

"You do realize he's probably going to jack off to that for at least a month." Carter teased and Serena giggled.


End file.
